


Till Death Do us Part

by assassins_in_pigtails



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assassins_in_pigtails/pseuds/assassins_in_pigtails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexus has seven days until her expiration date kicks in, stopping her heart. Her boyfriend, Neo takes her through her bucket list (and gets into a ton of trouble)</p><p>Did we mention that Lexus is the feline equivalent of a werewolf?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

The date of my death is printed on my chest an inch below my collarbone. The pigment of the ink is beautifully stark against my skin that is still super-white from years in the laboratory. That date is the first thing I see as I wake this morning.

"One, seventeen, twenty-fifteen," I croak, my voice still craggy from sleep. I stare at the date as it's reflected in the mirror above my bed, placed there just for that reason. 

Today is January 10th, 2015. In a week, I'll be dead. 

I roll out of bed and Shift, then pad on panther paws to the window. Sunrises always look best from a panther's eyes. The UV light dances along the other colors, but you can't see it in human form.

"Lexus?" I turn, my tail rising high above my back as I look at Neo.

Neo is... how do i explain him? He's my caretaker/boyfriend. When I woke for the first time a year ago, I imprinted on him, and... well, let's just say that although he is technically my guardian, he only got that position because I refused to live with anyone else. Luckily, he was eighteen, otherwise we might have both had to stay at the lab.

He kneels next to me and smooths my red-tipped ears. "Hey, Fyre. shift for me, ok? We need to talk."

You might have gathered by now that I'm the feline equivalent of a werewolf (yeah, those are real too, and love chasing me up trees). And that my name is Lexus in human form, Fyre in panther form.

I wriggle under a sheet and Shift, then wrap the sheet into a makeshift toga. "What's up?"

Neo stands and helps me to my feet. It's a nice gesture, even though by the time he pulls me into a standing position I could have snapped his neck. With my ankles. "Today's the first day. Time to tackle the bucket list, what?"

My boyfriend is awesome. He's promised to help me do six of the seven things on my bucket list.

The seventh... well... The seventh is "Live till I'm eighty." So he can't exactly help with that.

I roll my neck, hearing a satisfying pop. "Yup. six fun days start today."

I try not to focus on day seven and utterly fail.

Neo knows what I'm thinking and wraps his arms around me. "I'm sorry, Lexus. I wish... I wish I could change it. But..." His voice breaks and he can't finish, so allow me to give you the gist of his unfinished sentence:  
But he can't, so I'm going to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there! (somewhat) edited! shoutout to Silverwing26. thanks for the tips!


	2. Day One: Fly a Hot-Air Balloon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexus and Neo crash a flaming hot-air balloon.
> 
> Fun, no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this may not be realistic (but i did try!). it was fun to write ;)

"Where'd you find it? Don't tell me there was an ad in the paper," I snort.

Neo chuckles. "Nope. Online, actually. I rented one for the day. Do you know what the shipping costs for this?" He screws up his face.

The massive red-gold balloon bobs and sways in the wind. It's more beautiful than the rising sun, and seems about as big. The wicker basket scrapes the ground.

Neo smiles. "The look on your face? Worth a hundred balloons."

I rub my head against his arm (it's a cat thing, don't judge) then run to get in. I stare at the burner suspended over the basket. "You do know how to work it, right?"

Neo, who's fishing something out of the trunk of his VW, turns, a cooler in his hands. "How hard could it be?"

Not exactly what i wanted to hear...

He hands me the cooler, then leans over to yank the tether line off. I hop out of the basket. "Let me. I'm faster."

He (pointedly) doesn't argue the 'who's fastest' point, but insists, "It's ok. I got it."

I roll my eyes and easily lift him into the basket.

"Or, actually, why don't you do it?" he amends.

I yank the tether free, then leap into the basket right before it soars away. 

Ohhhhh, the view is incredible. The land is an ocean below. The sky is blue eternity. The cloudy are so fluffy I'm almost convinced i could take a catnap in them.

"Woah." Neo's voice is as awestruck as I am. "This was a great idea. What brought it up?"

"When you first woke me up and I was still struggling with language, one of the scientists would describe what the world looked like from the sky. He was an amateur balloonist as a hobby. His descriptions were always so... vibrant, i couldn't believe anything that beautiful, that colorful existed."

Especially since the most colorful thing i had seen up to that point was my blood during training...

He turns to me. "You had trouble talking? i though you were created with the rudimentary skills built in."

"Just because you have knowledge doesn't mean you know what to do with it. Besides, i was three weeks old."

I lean against him and he strokes my hair. "And just as gorgeous then as you were now. What was it like when you first opened your eyes, to be a newborn, but at the same time be seventeen?"

I sigh, focusing on a cloud that looks like a melting tree. "Hard. Here I was, uncertain what I was looking at, but at the same time... I can't explain it. Everything was so new and so familiar at the same time. Like when someone looks familiar, but you don't know how you know them." 

Suddenly, there's this horrible sputtering from above us, and the balloon doesn't look quite as full.

the burner isn't emitting its blue-hot flame.

"Great," growls Neo. "The burner's stopped. It hadn't _looked_ damaged, but..." He grips the ropes connecting the balloon to the basket and takes a deep breath.

"Uh..." i start, but then he hoists himself up and begins swinging over to the burner.

as he wraps a line around himself for security, I ask, "Do you know what you're doing? Or do i not want to know the answer?"

He fiddles with the steel canister. "Probably don't wanna know. But don't worry, i'm being really care-- whoa!" His grip slips and he begins to fall.

Luckily, his ankles become knotted in the rope.

I roll my eyes, since he's not in immediate danger. "Don't move. I've got it." I jump up and grab another rope, then use a knife I have hidden in the waistband of my jeans to hack one of his ankles free. Now he's dangling, one arm above the burner, his head directly over a lake around 256 feet below.

Then i see a small blue spark i the burner.

Not good. Reaaaally not good.

"Hey, try to dangle me over the basket and then _untie_ my foot, ok?" says Neo, who's oblivious.

I try to shift him above the basket as fast as i can.

Even if he's not directly above the burner, being this close will kill him. And me.

I might die. Today.

There's no choice. The blue flame is getting bigger. I slice through the ropes above his ankle and jump into the basket a second before the burner spews flames.

"Lexus, no! Now we're only half-attached to the balloon!"

Now you tell me.

But there's a bigger problem: the burner has caught the balloon on fire. We're going down fast.

"Can you steer us into the lake?" i shriek, weaving my fingers into the wicker.

"I don't know how! I've never been in a hot-air balloon before, much less steered a half-inflated, burning one onto a mile-wide target!"

Neither have I.

The ground is 200 feet below, and the flames are spreading.

I crouch lower and cover my head with my forearms, nodding for Neo to do the same. We're both desperately clinging to the basket, which tilts dangerously.

_100 feet._

a huge gust of winds slams us to the right. Just past the shore of the lake. Now we're above sand instead of concrete.

_50 feet._

If I jump out now, will Neo have a softer landing?

_30 feet._

I thought i would die a week from now. What a twist in fate.

_20 feet_

Abruptly, we're slamming into the ground. i scream, even though the impact is softer than i expected.

Then again, i expected to get smashed into pudding, so just about anything is softer.

I rise to my feet shakily, hoist Neo (and the cooler) onto my back, and scrabble painfully out of the basket. The balloon, still half-filled, sways in flames above us.

Ah. it must have acted a bit like a parachute.

I lay Neo on the ground. He's panting and staring at the sky. i check for broken bones. He's ok, though massively bruised. And might have a concussion.

My ankle is bloody. I must've landed wrong.

I may be a Were, but actually, that means i get hurt more easily. My advantages are speed and agility, not endurance and super-fast healing.

"Hey, got a phone?" i ask gently. Neo blinks, then shakes his head.

"N... No. I... left it in the car."

I resist asking, "Then why'd you even bring it?" and stand, pulling a small survival kit and a cheap prepaid phone out of my jacket.

Don't ask. I just happen to be prepared for _everything._

Right down to a folding hatchet for the zombie apocalypse. 

I wrap my ankle and call 911.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?"

"Hey, I've got a hot-air balloon that crashed near a lake. actually it's on fire. Oh, and when we got out, i think my boyfriend got a concussion."

Silence. I sigh. "could you maybe send a fire engine with a first-aid kit?"

More silence, then, "What is your location?"

I glance at Neo and mouth, "Where are we?"

"On the east shore of Forest Lake. I think about three miles from the entrance to the park."

I repeat it into the phone, then hang up. I drop onto the shore. "So... that was fun, in a really crazy-weird way."

Neo laughs and sits up. "Yeah, you never thought you'd crash a flaming balloon into a lake, did you?"

"Not exactly." i open the cooler and hand him a sandwich. 

Now for a romantic dinner on the beach: the sun setting behind us, a salty breeze playing through our hair, a flaming balloon threatening to crash on us at any second.... perfect.  
(((())))  
That night, I sit on my bed and run my fingers over a necklace Neo bought me after we were proclaimed fine and released from the hospital. The necklace has a hot-air balloon pendant on it.

I smile, then take a deep but shuddering breath.

So what that I'm going to die soon? I don't need to focus on it.

I stare out my window. The rising moon is full, and looks like a half-dollar hanging in the sky. My last.

"Goodbye moon."


	3. Day Two: Go to a Themepark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so, basically what the title said.....

"Did you know they'd have metal detectors?" I hiss.

We're standing in line at Six Flags Over Texas (even though we have it in California too.)

"Yeah. I told you to leave your stuff in the car."

I sigh and roll my eyes. "You never said _what_ stuff. I didn't know that bringing weapons was prohibited."

The line crawls forward. I'm two people away from the security checkpoint when i turn to Neo. "save my spot."

I walk to the deposit boxes, wrap my Taser (and pistol, and dart gun, and throwing knives, and...) in my jacket, and stuff them into the box Neo rented.

Let's just hope they don't find a reason to open it...

I get back in line and walk through the metal detector. 

"Weird being weaponless?" Neo asks.

"I'm not. I kept my knives." 

"The obsidian ones?" I nod. "Promise not to attack the food court workers," he teases.

I smirk. "I make no promises. Where first?"

"How about the parachute ride?" he suggests.

"The _what?_ Yes!" he tugs me over to a tall metal pole that goes at least 100 feet in the air. It has three parachutes attached to bench seats. We get in one and zip to the top.

Everything looks so small. I point at the Ferris wheel. "There next?"

"Sure." Suddenly, we're plummeting at a breakneck speed. I claw at the seatbelt.

_Not again. What's with us and falling?_

Then the parachute opens, and we drift to a stop. I stand shakily. "Gah. i'm having flashback from the Great Balloon Escapade."

Neo looks a little green. "Yeah. Maybe we should've skipped it."

I laugh. "Well, it _was_ fun."

"Daredevil."

I wink. "Correction. Cat."  
(((())))  
The Ferris wheel has a thirty minute waiting time. And we're stuck behind what has to be the most talkative lady. In. The. World.

"Oh, As just _love_ Ferris wheels, doncha? Ah came all the way from Grapevine just to get on this. Where are y'all from?"

"Err...."

_Well, you see ma'am, my boyfriend comes from Seattle (where is father is a successful black market dealer) and I'm from a classified lab in New Mexico, but for the past six months we've been moving around and living in places like New York, California, Maryland..._

"Dallas," Neo lies smoothly. "Just moved from California."

Her eyebrows nearly shoot off her head. "Well, isn't that nice! Y'all enjoying our beautiful Texas so far."

I laugh. "well, the airport is nice. And the traffic's not bad. But mostly we've been unpacking."

She begins to ask something else, but then it's our turn to get on the ride. Luckily, she's not in our car.

After we get off, I drag Neo over to buy some cotton candy. It's almost too sweet but really good. 

then we go on a couple of roller coasters. Finally, I drop onto a bench.

"Wow. This place is so full of people." I try not to drop hints as to what I mean, but (as usual) Neo reads my mind.

"Let's take a break, go somewhere quiet."

"Sorry. it's just... I'm still not used to crowds."

He smiles. "It's ok. I know!" He grins mischievously.

Uh-oh.  
(((())))  
"Looney Tunes ride?" i'm skeptical. "With moving robots? In the dark? In the _water?_ "

"Come on. You'll love it."

"You said that about swimming too," i deadpan.

He winces. "I had forgotten you hate water. But you'll love this. For me?"

I make a big production of rolling my eyes, then let him lead me into the boat. We're at the very front. I stare down into the black water.

_Do. Not. Panic._

The boat begins moving forward into a dark tunnel. I can see a robotic Daffy Duck with dead eyes moving around. 

actually, once i ignore the fact I'm in a boat, i enjoy the ride.

Then we start going up a hill. 

I have time to think, Oh _merde_. 

We drop down into the water. It's such a shock, I accidentally Switch. Once I realize I'm in panther form, i Switch back and pull on a long dress from Neo's backpack. 

Thank goodness for the dark. I then glance around to see who saw. No one's looking at me... except a toddler who immediately burts into tears.

Once the ride is finished, I slosh out into the sunlight. I'm soaked. Neo, of course, didn't even have a drop of water on his clothes.. "Lovely. I have the worst luck."  
(((())))  
We leave after i dry off a bit (and get changed in the restroom.) The bus winds through the street.

Neo winces. "Crap, i forgot." He glances at me. "Would you mind if i made a stop on the way back?"

"Sure. Where are we going?"

He looks uncomfortable. "Um, actually, i need to go alone."

I cock my head. "Why?"

He grins. "It's a surprise. Can you wait for me?"

"At that little park? Then go eat dinner?"

"Ok, but wait where i can see you."

I have a bad habit of hiding in trees and jumping down on unsuspecting passersby. Their reactions are hilarious.

He hands me his backpack and gets out a few blocks down, then i ride the bus for 20 more minutes and settle on the park bench.

And wait.

And wait.

And wait. 

After an hour, it begins to rain. I text Neo: hurry up, it's raining. Meet you @ Starbucks?

A few seconds after I hit send, something vibrates in his backpack.

Neo forgot his phone. Again.

I hunker down on the bench in the rain.

And wait.

Another hour passes. By now, i'm soaked through and sneezing.

I need to bring a folding umbrella.

Finally, Neo sprints through the rain. "Lexus! I'm so, so sorry. Let's get you home." He picks me up, wraps his jacket around me and carries me a couple of blocks to our hotel.

I change into dry clothes and Neo takes my temperature. 100.8 degrees.

"Stay in bed. I'll get some food." He walks to the door.

"I'm so sorry, Lexus."

I nod and close my eyes, wrapping up in the blankets. I'm so cold.

_when he comes back, I will ask him what he was doing._

Then i fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quite frankly, i don't like this chapter. i mean, i need it for setting up the next two (which i'm excited about!) but by itself... well, i would have taken it out if i could've.


	4. Day Three: Go On a Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had planned to go on a picnic, before Lexus got sick. Neo (being Neo) improvises.
> 
> if you review, you can pick what one of the bucket list items are! well... unless you review after i've finished the fic. (which will take me forever at this rate.) Also, if you spot misspelled words, don't judge the dyslexic author. typing is seriously a form of torture. and spellcheck is my friend.
> 
> oh, and hugs to Lieka-chan for the kudos. ^_^

"Sorry I made us miss our date," I cough, then make sure the trashcan is still situated by the bed. I'll need it soon, with the way my nausea's rising.

I'm still sick, and Neo doesn't want to chance it. He seems adamant I get well by tomorrow.

"Sweetheart, I ought to apologize. I'm the one who left you out in the rain." 

I smile. That's not exactly the reason for _all_ my sickness, as i discovered this morning... Neo tucks a blanket around me, wrapping me from my cold toes to my chin. Then he turns to the flat-screen.

"I found some of films for you to watch while you rest," he smiles. "I may be a touch busy today, love. I hope you understand."

I nod. "Don't worry, I'm not much company half..." i yawn. "Half asleep." Then i press a hand against my stomach, hoping that will quell the rising sickness.

He chuckles. "Oh, here." Turning, I see a mug full of...

Ach, mein Gott. Flashback right there.

He made me sahlab, an Egyptian drink that is very vanilla-y. "Thank you. Wow, this reminds me of my first day here."

Neo smirks as he sits at the foot of my couch. "You mean the fateful day you opened the door, looked at me, and dumped a full liter of the stuff on my head?"

"It was an accident!" I protest.

"Suuuuure. It took me three shampoos to get the stuff out of my hair," he grimaces.

I laugh, then break off coughing and pressing both hands to my abdomen. "Good times," I croak.

He smile is nostalgic and tinged with sadness. Lifting me onto his lap, strong arms encircle me, encasing me with safety. "Lexi... Love... How... shit, how will i live when you're gone?"

I close my eyes and lean against him. Tear press against my closed lids. "One day at a time, Neo. You'll live one day at a time."  
((((()))))  
For lunch, I'm given parole from the couch so we can make tomato bisque soup together. As Neo carefully follows every ink splotch of the recipe, I laugh. "I can't believe this is the man who messed up the dining table because 'Real men don't use instructions!'" I tease. The aforementioned table lets out a sad sigh where the two and three-quarters legs rest on the floor.

He carefully measures out exactly 1/2 ounce of bacon and chops it into precise squares. "I actually knew what I was doing there. Well, sorta. But here? In the kitchen? I'm in another world." He stirs the soup exactly 23 times clockwise, counting each stir.

I snort, shake my head, and grab a bowl.  
((((()))))  
"Ummm... ok, got one. In the original version, who shot first, Han or Greedo?" Neo wriggles his dark eyebrows at me and grins.

I snort. "Don't insult my Star Wars fangirliness! Han did, but George Lucas went back and edited it..." I pause to think. "Wait a second. Actually, Greedo never shot, because Han got him."

Neo groans. "I thought i had you there. I mean, it was hard to tell!"

"Not if you read the original script," I say in a sing-song voice. He laughs.

"It's been too long since we competed in trivia."

I poke him gently. "I know, you're getting rusty."

He chuckles, then glances at the clock. "Ach, gotta go, love. I'll be in the other room. _Don't peek._ " He wags a finger at me.

I do my best innocent-little-kitty impression as he goes into the other room, locking the door behind.

I consider listening in, decide I'm too lazy, and curl up for a catnap.  
((((()))))  
The muffled sound of cursing wakes me. It's Neo's distinctive curse with a slight, lazy Southern accent. I, myself, prefer different languages, especially French. French is the language of love and of cats.

I struggle out from underneath four afghans and knock on the door. "Neo, are you ok?"

Something _thud_ s. "Yeah, great!" His voice is an octave higher than usual. "Don't come in!"

What are you even doing in there?" I mostly want to hear what crazy story he'll come up with.

"I'm... freeing an endangered species of clowns using only raw courage and steamed anchovies."

...See what I mean? The guy's a genius.

"Riiiiiight. Call me if you need more anchovies."

"I will! Thanks! Don't come in!" Something shatters and Neo curses.

I shake my head. _Guys_  
((((()))))  
Finally, he's done apparently reconstructing the living room. (At least, it sounds like he's reconstructing the living room.) He pokes his head out the door. "Love, would you do me a favor?"

I raise an eyebrow. "Depends on the favor."

"Would you go get into that red dress you bought?"

I chuckle. "Oooookaaaay, but seriously, why?"

"Just... please? Oh, and wear this on your charm necklace." He hands me a tiny silver daisy with a bow around the stem.

I take the charm and comply, even going so far as to french braid my hair since i'm feeling better. As a final touch i impulsively wear the ruby studs he got me when he first asked me out.

When I come downstairs in the cap-sleeved dress, I see Neo is in... "A suit? Where are we going?"

He holds his arm out to me like the well-mannered gentleman he is. "You said you'd like a picnic, right?" The oak doors are pushed open dramatically.

Oh. Oh my. What used to be our living room is now a flower-filled meadow, with orchids strewn around the floor. In the center of the room is a white tablecloth. A wicker basket is centered on it. More orchids and a few baby's-breath are elegantly placed on the lid. Candles provide soft, flickering light.

I smile. "It's... Neo, this is almost too beautiful!"

He bows. "M'lady?" gesturing at the tablecloth.

I take a seat, smoothing my cocktail-length dress over my thighs. Neo opens the basket.

Soon we're dining on goat cheese sandwiches and cool grapes. Neo pours me a fluted glass of champagne.

I laugh. "Do I _want_ to know where you got that?"

"Mmmm... probably not, no. But, Lexi, I'm the son of a black-market dealer. I have a few sources."

shaking my head, I take a tentative sip. Coughing at the carbonation, I stutter, "It's... sweet.

Neo smiles at me, a bit condescending. "I got a sweeter one for you since it's your first. I didn't think you'd want a dry champagne."

I take another sip. "Actually... not bad. Hm."

He smiles, then wraps an arm around me. I lean against him, grateful for his solidity.

He reaches his hand into his pocket and does something. Suddenly the sound of harps playing Shostakovich's Lyrical Waltz fills the air.

Neo stands and bows. "May I have a dance, my lady?"

I stand as gracefully as I can and curtsy. "Always... my lord."

He blushes. I wrap my arms around his neck and rest my cheek against his chest. We sway back and forth drowsily until the song ends. Then Neo pulls out a red-and-white checked blanket to wrap me in. We cuddle on the floor, whispering about nothing in particular.

"Love?" Neo asks when the conversation dulls.

"Mmmm...?" I blink at him sleepily.

"If... uh, I knoe that soon you'll be.... um..." he rubs his ear awkwardly.

I roll onto my back and Shift. Then i pat him with my paw.

"Oh, that helps. Gee, thanks," he deadpans. "Hypothetically... if two people were in love but knew they didn't have much time together... would it be wrong to... oh, say... uh... have a... err..."

I bat him again and Shift just to roll my eyes. "Can you maybe finish the sentence? I'd love to answer but I have no clue what you'r talking about." Absentmindedly, i place my hands on my stomach.

he coughs. "I guess... what I'm trying to say is..." He sighs. "Oh, never mind. You'll find out soon enough."

I raise my eyebrows. "Oh?" Then I Shift again and stalk over to the couch. I flop onto my back and give him a cat grin.

He sighs and reluctantly grins back. "So... the beach tomorrow, huh? What does a kitty want to do at the beach?"

I try shrugging, which is unbelievably hard while on your back in panther form. Then I remember.

I Shift again, grinning. "I forgot to tell you. I have... pretty big news. I just found out, just this afternoon...."

He looks excited. "What?"

I grin bigger. "It has to do with youuuuuuuu!" I sing.

He furrows his brow. "Did I win the lottery and become King of Cuba?"

"Not exactly... Ok, can I just tell you?" I can't stop grinning.

"Yes. Huryy up and tell me already!"

I lean over to whisper in his ear. "I..."  
I hesitate, making him squirm, then finish.

"I'm pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....ok, thoughts. are you more happy about the baby... or more sad about it?
> 
> I'm torn, mostly because... well, can't spoil it, but there are many fun things in the future.


End file.
